


If it weren't for those meddling kids!

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, First Dates, Keith has Glasses, M/M, POV James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith and James on their first date. They go to the zoo, where two kinds of kids fall in love with Keith.For Day 6 of Writer's Month; word prompt; kids





	If it weren't for those meddling kids!

James waits for Keith underneath a tree. It’s a beautiful clear day, not too hot or cold, perfect for the kind of date he has planned. 

James had asked Keith out in the spur of the moment. He knew he liked him – and maybe even more – but he had resigned himself to pining uselessly until he got over him. But that morning, as Keith had been hunched over a book with his glasses slipping down his nose, James had just blurted it out. Keith’s face had bloomed a beautiful red, but he had agreed. 

James can’t think of Keith without seeing his shy smile, or the way he had smelt like coffee that morning. He hopes this date is a success, he really wants to go on more with him. 

“Sorry!! Were you waiting long?” Keith cries out. James checks his watch, to see Keith had arrived perfectly on time, before looking up to see him. His breath catches in his throat. 

Keith is wearing a red flannel shirt, with black ripped jeans and heavy boots. He’s wearing his glasses, with his hair up in a small ponytail. Strands of it are already falling loose, and James’s finger flex with the urge to tuck them behind his ear. Something about how casual he looks sends James’s heart pounding. It’s an outfit he’s seen Keith in before – with the sole exception of his hair - but the implication that this date with James could become an ordinary, everyday thing sends James’s head spinning. 

“N-no, not long,” he stutters, and Keith frowns but pink blooms on his cheeks. He ducks his head bashfully and nods towards the entrance. “Should we head inside?” 

James nods and leads the way. 

James really wasn’t sure if this would be the worst or best first date he’d ever had. Usually, he does something standard; meeting up for coffee; a nice – but not too nice – dinner, maybe go to the movies, but Keith is special, so James wants something that will stand out. He takes him to the local zoo. 

And it’s safe to say that Keith loves it. His eyes sparkle as he takes in each enclosure. He positively glows as he read up on each animal and repeats everything he’s just learned to James. At one point, he grabs James’s hand to drag him to see the tiger, and he doesn’t let go. James squeezes his hand to let him know it’s okay. Keith sends him a brilliant smile in return. 

If James wasn’t sure if this was just a crush or not before, he knows for sure now. What ever this feeling is that he has for Keith, it is much bigger than a simple crush. 

They spend an entire hour at the hippo enclosure. They make it just in time for the feeding, and Keith is absolutely enamoured. 

“When I was a kid, I used to have a hippo stuffy. Dad said that Mom left it for me before she got deployed. It was the only piece of her I had, so I became obsessed. It kind of stuck with me, they’re my favourite animal now,” Keith tells him, in a moment of silence. The hippos have gone back to their pool after their meal and are now wallowing in the mud.

James has never found them particularly interesting, but as this boy quotes facts and smiles so brightly, James thinks he might see the appeal.

Their last stop of the day is the petting zoo. It’s a small section, catered more towards kids but Keith wants to stop by and well, James can’t say no. 

There’s a large enclosure for goats and sheep, another for a pair of cows and others for ducks, geese and chickens. Keith steers clear of the geese, dragging James along with him. They are allowed into the goat and sheep enclosure to feed and pet them, so that’s where Keith goes first. James isn’t too keen on them, but when Keith sends him that pleading look, he goes absolutely weak and can’t not do what Keith wants. 

Keith has a handful of feed for them, and a few come over to get some. James watches as Keith giggles and pets them. He sees a pair of baby goats – kids, his mind helpfully supplies – sneaking up behind Keith. He calls out to warn him, too late, as the two crash into him, sending him staggering forwards. He yelps and twists to face his attackers only to see two adorable baby goats staring up at him. He turns to James who shrugs. 

The bigger baby is black and white and surprisingly fluffy. The smaller one is a pale brown and white. James steps closer to the them, but they shy away from him. James pouts, put out that the only goats he’s been interested in are scared of him. Keith laughs and goes back to feeding the adults, pulling James closer to them. 

Feeling brave, James slips a hand around Keith’s waist. Instead of pulling away like James is afraid of, he leans into his side and smiles up at him. James finally lets his hands do what they’ve wanted to since he set eyes on Keith, and gently sweeps his hair away from his face. He cups his face, trusting Keith to push him away if he thinks he is moving too fast, but Keith leans in.  
His eyes sparkle like starlight, and James wonders how he ever thought he could get over this boy. Already, just by spending a couple of hours with him, he’s falling deeper and deeper. Keith’s eyes flicker shut as he gets closer, and James lets his eyes do the same. He can feel Keith’s breath against his lips. He leans in to close the distance. 

Something slams into Keith’s back, sending him colliding into James. They smash together and Keith’s teeth catch on his lips. Their noses slam into each other. James reels back so quickly he nearly falls.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Keith frantically asks, pulling James’s hands away from his face. 

James nods, “I’m fine Keith, really. A bit dazed but nothings injured. I’m more worried about what slammed into us.” Keith’s eyes widen as though he had already forgotten what got them into this situation and they both turn to look. 

It’s the kids from earlier. James didn’t know goats could look so smug. They frolic and prance around them, giving James a wide berth. 

Keith sighs, “Sorry, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Positive, just a bruised ego, I guess. How about you?” James says, smiling when Keith laughs. Keith leans forwards and the kids practically glue themselves to his hands, begging for pets. 

“I'm fine. They’re so cute I can’t really stay mad,” Keith says but James has no problem holding a grudge against these babies for ruining their first kiss. 

Someone tugs on the back of James’s shirt. He turns to face a trio of kids. Human kids, that is. The oldest one, who looks to be about six, looks towards a woman standing just outside the pen before taking a deep breath. 

“Excuse me misters, but can you show us how to pet the babies?” she asks, and James’s heart melts. The two little ones on either side of her huddle closer. James crouches down to be on their level. 

“Well, they don’t really like me much, but maybe Keith will agree, why don’t we ask him?” The girls all nod and turn to Keith expectantly, who is already watching closely. He seems a bit unsure, now that he has all this attention on him, but he reaches for the biggest girl first. 

“Do you want to go first, to show your sisters?” he asks her. She nods shyly and puts her hand in his. He gently draws her closer, letting her set the speed. 

“These guys are really little, and sometimes they don’t want to be pet so don’t be sad if they run away. They just want to play with their friends,” Keith starts. The girl is hanging onto his every word. Slowly, they inch forward together. Keith lets their hands hover over the biggest one, and when it makes no move to run, he lowers them down. He leads the girl to stroke down its back. 

“You have to brush in the same direction as their fur, see? Or else it’ll feel funny.” He lets go of the girl’s hand, and she tentatively pets the goat herself, gaining confidence the longer she does it. 

“See, you’re doing such a good job!” Keith exclaims. The other girls inch forwards to watch, leaving James to observe the four himself. He can’t stop his mind from wandering to a distant future where Keith and James get to bring their own kids to the zoo. He shuts that train of thought down quickly. He can’t get ahead of himself; this is only their first date. 

Soon, Keith has all three girls petting the goats, and even encourages James to give it another try. The babies scuttle away as soon as he draws near, but James doesn’t mind so much since it sends the girls and Keith into peels of laughter. 

Eventually, the girls go bounding back to their mom, babbling about the goats and Keith. Keith accepts James’s hand to help him up, and neither of them let go.

“I think it’s probably time to get going,” James reluctantly whispers. 

They pause outside of the exit, both reluctant to let the date draw to a close. 

“Umm, I really enjoyed today, and I hope I’m not misreading things when I ask if we can have another one?” Keith asks shyly. 

James laughs, he can’t believe anyone could interpret his behaviour today as anything other than absolutely smitten. “Of course, I had a lot of fun as well.” 

Keith beams and checks his phone, his smile dimming. “I should probably get going, I’m going to miss my bus,” he says. He steps away from James, “Have a nice night.”

He walks away but turns back and rushes to James. Hands grasp his collar and pull him down to meet plush lips. The kiss is fleeting, gone before James can even register it. 

“I guess I owed you one,” Keith says with a smirk, “Thanks for today. Bye, James.” 

James stands dumbstruck, long after Keith has left. He can’t wait for their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
